As a magnetic recording apparatus, for example, a magnetic disk apparatus comprises a magnetic disk, a spindle motor for supporting and rotating the magnetic disk, a magnetic head for reading/writing information from and to the magnetic disk, and a carriage assembly for movably supporting the magnetic head to the magnetic disk, which are arranged in a case. The magnetic head has a slider attached to a suspension and a head section in the slider, and the head section includes a recording head for writing and a reproducing head for reading.
To increase the recording density and the capacity of a magnetic disk apparatus and to reduce the size thereof, there is proposed a perpendicular magnetic recording magnetic head. Further, there is proposed a high-frequency assisted recording head wherein a high-frequency oscillator is provided in the vicinity of a main magnetic pole and a high-frequency magnetic field is applied from the high-frequency oscillator to a recording medium.
The high-frequency assisted recording head and the magnetic recording apparatus can execute recording to a recording medium having a large coercive force. However, recently, it is required to further improve a recording density.